One Night With The King
by peace.love.write
Summary: Susan, Edmund, and Lucy get captured after a raid on there castle while Peter is away.Caspian is one of their captors. Rated M for a sexual content and violence. Please R&R!
1. Prisoners of War

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 1: Prisoners of War

Lucy's breath was shallow. Her brother, sister, and her were hiding in a small dresser. The castle was under attack and they were defenseless. The assault came without warning and all the three royals could do was hide.

Edmund could hear the raging battle. Not that there would be much of a battle. The attacker would easily outnumber the Narnians ten to one. He leaned back against the wood of the dresser and closed his eyes. Why hadn't they been better prepared?

Susan hated war. She never understood it's point. Why couldn't everyone just talk it out? She couldn't stand the killing, the raiding, and burning of it all. It scared her. And she couldn't control it. Susan hated anything she couldn't control.

The three of them were stuck. If only Peter hadn't gone to Archenland they all thought. They could hear the screams and yells of the killings. Lucy covered her ears.

What was only a few hours seemed like ages to them, before they didn't hear the roar of the battle.

"They've broken in", Edmund whispered his voice barely audible.

Then they heard voices in the room. Susan sucked in her breath. Various men began talking about searching the rooms. Then the voices died as they walked away.

After a half hour and still no sounds Susan thought it was safe to come out. She slowly opened the door. No one. She stepped out of the dresser and helped Lucy out. Edmund followed behind. Susan hesitantly went to the open door and peeked out. She didn't see anyone. She faced her siblings and saw Lucy, pale, pointing to behind her.

Before Susan could turn, a hand came across her face, covering her mouth, an arm across her stomach, pinning her arms to her side. Lucy screamed as someone roughly grabbed her wrist from behind. A man had a grip on Edmund's arms.

"Please me, and we won't harm you or your family", the man, holding Susan, hissed into her ear.

"Eric", a voice said behind the, so -called, Eric.

"Yes, Caspian", Eric said with an audible sigh.

"We haven't…oh, you found them", was Caspian's reply.

"Yes!" Eric said exasperate, turning to face Caspian still holding Susan.

"Well, apparently, the High King is in Archenland", Caspian reported.

"Well, he'll be coming back. We'll set a trap or something for him", Eric replied.

Susan looked into Caspian's chocolate brown eyes, as he stared into her fearful blue ones. Her breathing was coming fast.

"For now", Eric said. "Take her and the others into my tent. Make sure you bind them."

He shoved Susan into Caspian's arms. Caspian could feel her body tense.

"Of course", he said gently grabbing one of Susan's arms. The other two men, who had Lucy and Edmund followed as they went out of the castle to the enemies' camp.

They entered a rather large tent.

"You can leave now. I can handle them", Caspian said to the other men. With a grunt they let go of Lucy and Edmund and left. They stood there wondering what there captor would do to them.

"Hmm, where can I put you", Caspian thought out loud, looking around the tent. He spied two chairs and a stool.

"Here we go", he said, pulling them out and producing rope.

He took a hold of Lucy's wrist and she screamed in pain. He pulled her to him and clamped a hand over her mouth. She whimpered.

"Shh", he said, getting on one knee to face her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in pain". He ripped a strip off his shirt and wrapped it around her wrist. "Will that do", he asked looking up into the little girl's face. Lucy sniffled and nodded.

He led her to a chair and had her sit down. He loosely wound some rope around her upper arms and tied a simple knot. He had Edmund sit down in the stool and loosely bound his wrists. Susan sat down on the other chair, and Caspian bound her wrists behind the chair, more tightly than the other two. He faced her.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you". He started to walk out, but stopped and turned.

"Whatever you do, resist Eric. You'll regret it otherwise". And with that he left.

Susan thought about what he just said. Don't resist and Caspian will do something to her or don't resist and Eric would do something to her.

Edmund gaped. What kind of captor was this. Why was he acting so…nice? He knew one thing , though. They were now officially prisoners of war.

**That's for chapter 1. Please R&R! Hope you enjoyed it, there's more to come!**


	2. No Way Out

**I got so many positive reviews that I decided to post the next chapter today, instead of tomorrow. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: No Way Out

Susan tried to shift her position in the chair. It was impossible. She sighed. She was stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. It was night she guessed by how dark the tent was. After Caspian left no one else had came in the tent. She was half-relieved, half-scared. Relieved that she didn't have to face Eric, scared that they would starve to death. She glanced at her brother and sister. They had both fallen asleep, Lucy with her head against a pole, Edmund with his head against his chest.

"I'll never get to sleep", she thought. But eventually, fall asleep she did.

"Wake up",

Edmund felt something slap his face. He jerked up, his eyes flying open. Eric was standing in front of him, a sneer on his face, his green eyes cold. Edmund sat up, staring back. Eric turned and slapped Lucy. Edmund stiffened and bit his tongue from saying what he truly wanted to say.

Lucy shrank against the chair. He glared her over, spying the bandage. "What the HELL is THIS!" he roared, tearing off the bandage. Lucy held back the tears threatening to spill out.

"Wake up, doll-face", Eric yelled as he slapped Susan. Susan opened her eyes to see Eric towering over her.

"Which one you DID THIS!?" Eric screamed, shoving the bandage in Susan's face.

"Cas…Caspian", Susan stammered.

"I'm gonna kill him", Eric muttered.

Just then Caspian entered the tent."WHAT IS THIS!?" Eric shouted, waving the bandage in Caspian's face.

"A strip of my shirt", Caspian answered calmly.

"EVEN BETTER!" Eric screamed. "We DO NOT take PITY ON the PRISONERS!!"

Caspian stared him in the eye. "Fine."

Edmund sucked in a breath. This was a battle of wills he could tell. Eric threw the bandage at Caspian and stomped out of the tent. Caspian picked up the bandage and muttered some coarse language. He turned and faced the Pevensies.

"I'm sorry about my brother", he said, and left.

Susan blinked. Eric was Caspian's brother!? But they were practically opposites! Susan felt confused. She hated feeling confused.

A quarter after noon a man came in, untied Edmund and pushed him out of the tent. The girls wondered what would happen to their brother.

Shortly after the same man came in for Lucy and took her out. Susan was scared. What were they going to do to them?

The man pushed Lucy into a tent. Edmund was there, tied up, laying on a bed. The man did the same to Lucy. She flinched as he roughly grabbed her wrist. He tossed onto the bed with Edmund.

"What's going on?" she whispered, when the man had left.

"I don't know", he whispered back.

The hours slowly ticked away as Susan's worried over her siblings. Afternoon turned to evening, evening turned to night.

Eric entered the tent. Susan shivered over the evil smile on his face. He undid the rope around her and set a lantern on a low table. Susan still sat there, staring at him. He turned towards her. He pulled her out of the chair and towards him. Susan tried to pull back. He wrapped his arms around her. She struggled under his grip. He began to drag her towards him.

"NO!" she screamed, resisting against his grip. He grabbed her harder. She screamed again. He put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't try to resist me or your family dies", he hissed at her.

He forced her onto the bed, keeping a hand over mouth. The lantern light began to go down. Susan tried to shove him off. His hold on her was too tight. She kicked and thrashed as his grip got tighter and tighter. Any last attempt of escape was drowned out as he brought himself on top of her. Susan screamed inside, tears streaming down her face. There was no way out.

Edmund jerked up at the sound of a scream.

"SUSAN!" he shouted, but he couldn't move. The bonds were too tight. Lucy sat up.

"What's the matter?"

"I think something is happening to Susan", he hoarsely whispered. Someone was entering the tent. Edmund quickly laid back down and tried to still his pounding heart. His breathing was raspy and out of control.

"Edmund?" the voice asked. Edmund rolled over. It was Caspian. He let out the breath he was holding.

"I didn't if you were awake or not", he said, lighting a lantern.

"I heard screaming", Edmund said, letting out a shaky breath.

"That would be your sister", Caspian answered quietly.

Edmund sat up" What are they doing to her?"

"What my brother does to every pretty girl he sees", he answered, as he began to untie Lucy's bonds.

Edmund's mouth went dry.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked Caspian.

"This is my tent", he replied, smiling.

"Why are you being so…" Edmund stopped.

"Nice", Caspian finished. Edmund sheepishly nodded. "I guess, because I didn't want to attack you and I want to help you", he said.

"Really?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"I don't enjoy the killing, raiding, and burning my brother does".

"Then why did you do it".

Caspian sighed. "He's all the family I have. I guess that when all you have is one person, you'll want to stay with them."

Edmund nodded. "You two go back to sleep", Caspian told them, dimming the lantern. "Goodnight".

Edmund rolled back over and fell asleep with Susan's scream ringing through his ears.

**Hope you liked it! R&R! There's more coming! ******


	3. No Pain, No Gain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thanks for the positive reviews! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: No Pain, No Gain

Edmund woke up with a start.

"Susan", his mind said instantly. He remembered the events of yesterday as he lay back down. Would they see her again? He turned and saw Lucy still sleeping. He protectively put an arm around his little sister. He couldn't bear to have anything happen to both of his sisters. Where was Peter? What was taking him so long?

He could hear rustling behind him."Must be Caspian", he thought. It still didn't make sense why he was being nice to him. But it was comforting to know they had someone they could trust. Caspian gently shook him. Edmund rolled over and faced him.

"I thought you and Lucy would like some breakfast", he said. Edmund turned and woke Lucy.

About an hour after breakfast, a scruffy-looking man came in and said Eric wanted to see all three of them.

They followed the man to a tent, were Eric and a couple other men were. Edmund looked around. No Susan. He breathed through his teeth, praying she was alright. Eric turned towards them.

"King Edmund, do you have slaves?"

Edmund wondered what kind of question this was.

"No", he answered slowly.

"Any servants?"

"A few."

"Do you ever punish them?"

"Not usually."

"Have you ever heard the term "No pain, no gain"?"

Edmund cautiously nodded, wondering where this conversation was headed. Slap! Eric hit his cheek. Slap, again. Lucy grabbed Caspian's arms. Another slap and Edmund was on the ground. Eric produced a sword out.

"You see Edmund, life is like that saying". An evil sneer came across his face. "No pain means no gain."

He sliced at Edmund's face, producing a long scar. He stepped onto Edmund's arm, putting all his weight on it. Edmund screamed in pain. Caspian grabbed Lucy, as she tried to run towards them. Eric sliced against Edmund's stomach, blood everywhere. Lucy screamed. Caspian held her against him, a hand over her mouth. He could feel her tears streaming down into his hand, her body shaking against his. Caspian clenched his jaw, his body seething with anger. Another slice down Edmund's shoulder. Then Eric stopped, satisfied with his work. Edmund's breath came in shorts, rasps as he lay on the ground.

Eric turned around to Caspian."My men and I are leaving for Archenland. We're going to catch there little King. Watch the three of them. I'll be back in a few days", with a turn Eric and his men filed out of the tent.

Caspian stood there holding Lucy until he could hear the hoof beats fade in the distance. He let go of Lucy. If Eric was taking all his men that meant the four of them were pretty much alone. He looked at Edmund who had passed out.

"Come on Lucy. We must take Edmund back to my tent." He gently picked Edmund, peered outside, and carried him to his tent. He laid him down on the bed and turned to Lucy.

"Stay with your brother. I'm going to get Susan."

He headed straight for his brother's tent. He paused at the entrance, listening for any movement. He didn't hear anything so he cautiously entered. Susan was asleep. He stared at her. He admitted she was beautiful. Her flushed cheeks stood out against her fair skin. He shook himself out of his daydream. He gently touched her. Susan jumped a mile, eyes wide with fear. She relaxed when she saw it was Caspian.

"My brother has left", he told her. "Your brother had been wounded. I'm taking you to my tent, were him and your sister are."

Susan nodded, getting up and following him. Caspian noticed how she involuntary shook, every so often and how scared she looked. He wished he could comfort her but she most likely didn't want to talk about it.

Susan shuddered at the sight of Edmund lying so still. Caspian removed Edmund's shirt. Her eyes widened at the sight of the cuts. She felt sick. Caspian said something but she didn't hear it. She could only stare at her possibly dying brother.

"Susan", Caspian repeated, lifting her face to his. Now she had to look at him. "Can you go into that trunk and tear up a shirt into several strips?"

Susan nodded.

"I'll be back."

After he left, Susan opened the small trunk. She pulled out a plain, white shirt, and began to tear it apart. Caspian returned carrying various herbs.

"Lucy can you mix all these together?' he asked.

Lucy nodded, grateful to help in anyway. Caspian sat next to Susan, and began to tear up another shirt. They all worked in silence, their thoughts on Edmund. When Lucy had finished grinding the herbs together, Caspian mixed it all in a bowl of honey, forming a thick paste. He began to apply it to Edmund's strip, moving slowly and gently, so as not to cause anymore pain. He sat Edmund up and Susan wrapped the bandages around Edmund's chest. They laid him back down.

"He should be alright", Caspian said.

Night began to fall. Caspian showed the girl's to an adjoining tent were they could sleep. After saying good night, Caspian went back to his tent. He spread himself on a mat and fell asleep.

**Please R&R! Hope you liked it!**


	4. One Night

**Disclaimer: I think it's obvious I own nothing**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has put this in Story Alert, Favorite Story, Favorite Author, or have reviewed! I've been getting so many messages! LOL! ******

**Chapter 4: One Night**

_Susan couldn't breathe. Eric was on top of her, a knife in hand. He began to scar her face. She screamed, tears pouring down her face. A mirthless laugh filled the room. Someone began to shake her._

"NO!" Susan screamed, sitting up.

It was Caspian. She collapsed, sobbing into his chest. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. Her body shook against his. He laid down, his arms hugging her. He began to stroke her hair, trying to soothe her.

Slowly, the sobs subsided. Susan lifted her tear-streaked face to him. Caspian wiped them away with his thumb.

They stared into each other's eyes. He pulled her closer and kissed her. Her hands went to his chest as she leaned into it. They pulled slightly apart. Susan pulled Caspian's shirt off. His eyes widened in surprise. She laid back down. They kissed again.

She took his hand and guided it down to her waist. She closed her eyes as he undid her dress laces. Caspian studied her intently. Did she really want to do this? Still controlling his hand, she brought it down to her thigh, lifting her skirt. She pulled down his pants. She pulled into him, arms circling around his neck. Caspian pressed his body into hers. Susan jumped at the electricity. Caspian's hands moved to the small of her back. She lightly moaned. Caspian rolled onto his back; Susan coming on top of him. He could feel his pounding heart against hers. She pushed hair away from his face.

They finally pulled apart, their breathing coming heavy. Susan sighed; she laid her head on Caspian's shoulder, as he traced patterns up and down her back, underneath her dress. Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep.

Caspian's eyes fluttered open as dawn began to break. He smiled down at Susan, lying next to him. Lucky for him that Lucy heard Susan's screaming, woke him, and said she would watch Edmund. His arm felt numb under the weight of her body. He slightly shifted his body position, closing his eyes. His eyes flew open when he heard pounding hooves.

"Oh, God, no! They weren't suppose to arrive this soon!" he thought, throwing his shirt on and pulling up his pants.

He quickly woke Susan. She opened her eyes.

"They're back", he whispered. She sat up.

"Fix yourself. I'm going to bring Edmund and Lucy in here."

She nodded. Quickly Caspian put a shirt on Edmund to cover up the bandages and carried him in. Next he carried in a sleeping Lucy. When he finished he went out to greet his brother.

"Where are they?" Eric snapped.

"In the tent next to mine", Caspian answered.

"Their beloved brother wasn't in Archenland. The king claims he never was, but he could be lying", Eric spatted.

Caspian simply nodded. Eric stormed into his tent. Caspian shrugged and turned towards his tent.

"Caspian", Eric called.

Caspian turned his head.

"Bring Susan to me."

Caspian slowly nodded.

Caspian found Susan awake.

"I have to bring you to my brother", Caspian told her shortly.

Susan paled. "No", she gasped. "Please, don't!"

"Susan, I have to."

"No!"

Caspian grabbed her arm.

"Susan, I promise nothing will happen to you."

She stared him straight in the eye.

"Promise?"

Caspian nodded.

Susan followed him to Eric's tent. After they entered, Eric turned and smiled.

"That will be all Caspian you may leave."

Caspian froze.

"Caspian, you may leave!"

Caspian bit his lip, avoiding Susan's hurt stare. He slipped out of the tent.

Susan stared as Caspian left. He had promised! She felt used and abandoned. Eric began to come closer to her, until he was breathing down on her. Susan's gaze averted to the ground. She could feel Eric's eyes traveling up and down her body. His hand went around her waist. Susan tensed, still looking down. The hand moved from her waist to her stomach. Eric circled around, till he was behind her. A shudder went through her body, as the other hand crept up her chest.

"You know Susan; your High King brother wasn't in Archenland. I wonder if he could have possibly heard we had you."

The hand was at her neck now.

"I wonder how he could have found that out," Eric continued.

Susan could feel her wrists being tightly bound behind her. A hand went over her mouth. Susan closed her eyes, as Eric tipped her head back until it rested against his shoulder. He pulled out a knife, and put it to her throat.

"He mustn't find you here", Eric's voice was a hiss in her ears.

"That's why the end is now for you."

Susan opened her eyes and stared into his hard, cold ones. She closed them again. She felt the knife press against her throat.

"You won't feel a thing", Eric whispered, tying a cloth around Susan's mouth and nose. A heavy smell overcame Susan and all went black.

**Sorry if that was a cliff hanger for some of you guys! Please review. I LOVE your comments, alerts, favorite, all that jazz. ******


	5. Broken Promise

**Disclaimer: I think we get it by now…**

**Ok, here's the promised chapter! Things are changing. R&R! Love ya!**

**Chapter 5: Broken Promise**

Caspian paced his tent. He had promised Susan, but Eric had dismissed him. He stopped. Why didn't he stay and watch outside the tent. He could intervene if anything went wrong. He headed straight back to his brother's tent.

He slowed down as he got closer. He could her Eric whispering things. He hoped he didn't look obvious in the bright sunlight. He peeked inside. Eric was tying a gag over Susan's mouth. Eric pulled out a knife. He pressed it against Susan's neck.

"NO!" Caspian shouted, busting into the tent.

"Caspian, what is the meaning of this", Eric snarled.

"I will not stand by and watch kill someone", Caspian yelled.

"You think I'm going to kill her" Eric mocked.

"You do it every time you rape a girl. As soon as you hear trouble their gone!" Caspian said, stepping closer.

"Come any closer and she will die", Eric said, pulling the knife closer.

Caspian pulled out his sword and pointed it and his brother.

"Fight like a man", he snarled.

"Fine", Eric said, laying an unconscious Susan on the bed, the knife next to her.

Caspian swallowed. He didn't exactly think his brother would be so willing.

"To the death", Eric smiled. "If I win you die, if you win, I die".

Caspian gulped and nodded.

They went to the center of the camp. Eric pulled out his sword, as Caspian took in a shaky breath. They circled each other. Eric slashed at Caspian. Caspian dodged it, countering it with an upward slice. Back and forth they fought and a crowd began to gather. Their breathing was heavy as the sun beat down on them. Eric's attacks were relentless as he slashed right and left at Caspian.

After dodging another blow, Caspian glanced towards the crowd and saw…Lucy!

"Lucy?"

Eric stabbed him in the thigh. Caspian crumbled to the ground in pain.

"Guess I win", Eric said, towering over.

Eric lifted his sword. Caspian closed his eyes and jabbed upwards with all of his might. He heard a groan as Eric fell to the ground, doubled over...dead.

Silence fell over the crows, as they all looked at Eric's dead body. Caspian lay there slowly breathing. Lucy ran over and helped him sit up. A cheer erupted through the gathered men. Caspian stood up and looked them over. They were…happy?

"Guess no one else liked your brother", Lucy said.

Caspian half-smiled.

"Guess no one did", he repeated softly.

"HA!" Lucy said brandishing the knife.

Caspian rolled his eyes.

"Just cut the pant leg off."

"It requires much precision and skill."

"Just don't cut me."

"Fine…" Lucy muttered. Caspian was sitting on the ground, so that Lucy could bind his leg. Edmund was propped up in the bed, smiling at their bickering. Susan was asleep in the adjoining tent. They had rescued her but she had not woken yet. Lucy began to cut off the pant leg. She jerked it off. Caspian winced. She put some of the stuff they had used on Edmund on. She wrapped the strips of cloth around it.

"There", she said, slapping his leg.

Caspian yelped.

"Lucy!" Edmund said.

"He's too sensitive", Lucy sniffed gathering her things.

Caspian rubbed his leg.

"Sorry that she is a bull in a china shop", Edmund apologized.

"That's alright", Caspian said, pulling himself up.

"Well, your brother is dead. What do we do?" Edmund asked.

Caspian shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait for your brother, I guess."

"So we're technically free now" Lucy said.

Caspian nodded. 

She spun around. "Never thought I would be happy to be free", she admitted.

"Guess we took it for granted", Edmund said.

Soon Susan woke up and they ate. She was silent during the meal.

Afterwards she slipped outside the tent. Caspian followed her into the cool night air. He found her, with her back to the camp, staring out into the night. Caspian stood next to her, not saying anything. Susan broke the silence.

"You lied to me", she whispered, bitterly.

Caspian faced her.

Her arms were crossed in front of her, her jaw tense, her eyes hurt. Caspian opened his mouth and shut again.

"You promised nothing would happen. You PROMISED!' she shouted.

"Susan, I'm…" Caspian started.

"You broke your promise", she fairly shrieked.

"Shh", Caspian said stepping towards her.

She stepped back.

"I didn't have a choice Susan" Caspian said.

"Yes, you did", Susan fired back. You could have fought him then and there!"

Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry", Caspian faltered.

"Do you realize what you've done", Susan whispered.

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked.

"I…I think I'm…I think I'm pregnant", she whispered.

Caspian staggered back.

"Pregnant. From…me?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

Susan slowly nodded, the tears coming down faster.

"I didn't think that would happen", Caspian said, swallowing.

"That's right! You didn't think!" Susan retorted.

Caspian's face began to flare up.

"So you're blaming me?" he asked.

"You're the one, who came into bed with me!" she shouted.

"Well, you were the one to pull down my pants!" he shouted back.

"Well…you…you…" Susan's face went from angry to sad to hate.

She broke down and began to sob, her breath in gasps. Caspian grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry", he whispered into her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." Tears began to roll down, when he felt a sword at his back.

"Get your hands off my sister" a voice said.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! YOU'RE OPINIONS MATTER! But not bad ones. ******** Yes, I'm evil for stopping but I will try to put up another chapter tomorrow. If I can't you won't get anything till Monday! Love ya! ******


	6. Late Apologies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Thanks so much, guys for your support and interest in my story! Love ya!**

**Chapter 6: Late Apologies**

Caspian froze. This obviously wasn't Edmund, so it had to be the High King. He slowly wrapped his arms off of Susan. Susan peeked over his shoulder.

"Peter", she said irritated.

"Susan, just come over by me", Peter said flatly.

"But you don't understand…"

"I understand when someone is trying to molest my sister. Now come over here!"

Susan sighed exasperated.

Caspian slowly turned around, hands up

"I wasn't trying to molest your sister", he said.

Peter pointed his sword towards him.

"You just show me where Edmund and Lucy are", he said, a growl low in his voice.

Caspian nodded, walking backwards to his tent.

"In here", he said.

Peter quickly entered the tent.

"Peter!" Lucy cried out.

She ran to him. Peter's eyes widened at Edmund's scars, as Lucy had been changing the bandages. He turned back to Caspian, hate smoldering in his eyes. He pointed the sword.

"YOU have a lot of explaining to do", he said, mouth drawn into a tight line.

"As do you", Caspian replied.

Peter's head jerked up and he stared straight into his eyes. Peter turned around to Susan.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" Susan let out another exasperated sigh.

"I would have but you wouldn't listen!"

"I'm listening now."

"Fine. Why you were away, Cair Paravel got attacked, we got kidnapped, Edmund tortured, he (she jerked her head towards Caspian) saved us and that's it," she finished in a harsh tone.

As she turned, her dress twisted around her stomach and Peter could see a small bump.

His sword fell with a clatter.

Susan turned back around.

"What's the matter?"

Peter turned to Caspian, hate like fire.

"What did you DO?!" he screamed, throwing Caspian against the wall.

Caspian shoved him back, to the ground. Peter jumped back up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Caspian looked at Susan.

She slightly nodded.

"I made your sister…pregnant", Caspian let out with a sad sigh.

Hate and anger roared inside of Peter. He couldn't move. Then, he picked up his sword and threw it at Caspian. Caspian just ducked it, slightly wincing at the weight bearing on his wounded leg. Peter's voice came out estranged.

"You…made…my sister…PREGNANT!!"

"It's not what you think, Peter", Susan began. He faced her with a vicious turn.

"NOT WHAT I THINK?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO THINK!"

"You don't understand…"

"I understand enough! You (he turned towards Caspian) must DIE!" He slashed towards Caspian.

"NO!" Edmund shouted. Peter turned.

"Peter, don't! You DON'T UNDERSTAND! He saved us. If it weren't for him, Susan, Lucy, and I would all be DEAD!"

"I hardly think that makes up for what he's done", Peter shouted. Edmund sighed, leaning back against the bed. Peter turned around, looking at them one by one.

"Look, I'm sorry. I can understand how you feel," Caspian said.

Peter laughed bitterly.

"How would YOU know?"

A sad look came over Caspian.

"Because I had to kill my brother in order to save your family," he said softly.

Peter froze slightly. He straightened himself, when he saw the adjoining tent.

"Come with me", Peter said to Caspian. Caspian followed him. Peter closed the flap.

"I challenge you to a duel", he said straight out.

Caspian raised an eyebrow.

"And may I ask why?"

"To save my families' honor", Peter said, hate coursing through his body.

Caspian looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you really find it that necessary?"

Peter jerked his head yes. His voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

"You stole them from me. It's my right to get them back."

Caspian sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"If you feel it's necessary."

"But it has to be private", Peter added.

"Fine, tomorrow at dawn", Caspian said, a note of sadness entering his voice. Peter ignored it and exited the tent, leaving Caspian alone.

"What did you do?" Susan asked, quickly.

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing. He said we could stay here for a while, and then he would give us supplies to go home", he lied.

Susan eyed him suspiciously, but nodded. That night, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan slept in the adjoining tent, and Caspian slept in his.

But Caspian couldn't sleep. He couldn't see Peter's point in this duel. But then he could. He could understand the High King's hate and anger over him coming and finding his sister pregnant and his brother wounded. Just before dawn, Caspian crept out of the tent and into the clearing were Peter and he agreed to have the fight.

Peter kissed Susan's cheek and then Lucy's, as he quietly got up. He picked up his sword and tiptoed out of the tent. Caspian wasn't in his so he must already be waiting. Peter walked to the spot they had chosen. Caspian was there sitting on the round, sword next to him. He stood up when he saw Peter approaching.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked him again.

Peter curtly nodded. Caspian shrugged his shoulders. They circled each other. Peter made the first move, slashing at Caspian's neck. Caspian dodged and sliced upwards toward Peter's right shoulder. Peter countered, they're swords sticking together, and then sliding apart. They're circled again, starting it all over.

The sun began getting higher in the sky, but a mist seemed to swirl as they combated back and forth. Peter noticed that Caspian was only putting his weight on one leg.

"Perfect, I have an advantage", he thought to himself.

He began to use his weight against Caspian, trying to put him on the wrong foot. He finally got an opportunity and stabbed Caspian in his wounded thigh. Caspian shouted in pain. If Peter had stopped he would have noticed, three figures standing, watching the fight. Caspian was on his knees, now.

"Get up", Peter snarled.

With a struggle Caspian stood up and they continued the sword fight.

Again Peter got an advantage and stabbed Caspian's left shoulder and drew a scar down the right side of his face. Caspian's breathing was coming out in gasps. He managed to put Peter in a bad footing, and used the flat of his blade against Peter's wrist, causing it to twist. Peter switched sword hands, but he was not left handed and this made it harder. But Peter still had an advantage over Caspian. He took advantage of both his legs. He swung left and right; Caspian just managing to dodge him. Peter swung his sword against Caspian's torso, and sliced against his chest. Caspian fell to the ground. Peter pointed his sword at Caspian.

"Now, you die", he growled out, staring at Caspian's pained eyes.

He didn't hear the cry "NO!" or he might have stopped. He brought the sword down. He didn't see the blur of movement. It was too late.

He brought the sword down into…Lucy. A scream went through the air. Peter's eyes widened.

"LUCY!" he screamed.

He tried to rip the sword off, but realized it had gone through Lucy into Caspian. He jerked it off. Susan and Edmund ran up.

"Look what you did!" Susan screamed, tears falling hard and fast.

Peter stood there. He couldn't breathe. Edmund picked up the girl's limp body and held her close.

"There's not much time. I'm taking her to the tent", he shouted.

Susan kneeled next to Caspian's body. He was gasping for air, panting hard. She put his head in her lap. He opened his eyes, staring into hers. He opened his mouth,

"Shh", Susan said. "Help is coming."

Caspian closed his eyes again. Two men, hurried over, picking up Caspian.

"Take him to his tent", she told them.

She turned and stared into Peter's eyes. She brushed past him, heading for the tent. Peter stood there. He took in a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair. What had he done?

Susan rushed into the tent. Edmund was laying Lucy down on the bed. She undid the laces on the back of Lucy's dress, opening to the wound. Edmund sucked in his breath. He thought it best he left, so he slipped out of the tent, sucking in the air.

Susan sighed at the sight of the wound. It wasn't as bad as she thought but it was still pretty bad. She turned her sister, face up and lowered the dress. She began to apply a mixture of herbs and ointment. She applied it to her back to and wrapped the bandages all the way around. Edmund came back in.

"Will she be alright?" his voice was barely audible.

Susan looked him in the eye.

"I hope so", she whispered back. Edmund closed his eyes.

"I'll stay with her, while you check on Caspian", he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Susan nodded and kissed Lucy's forehead.

"Get me if anything happens", she said.

She went into the adjoining tent. Tears began to spring out of her eyes when she saw Caspian lying there. She hastily wiped them away. She knelt down next to the bed and carefully cut off his shirt. She gasped at the wounds. She hated Peter. She pulled off the covers and cut off his pant leg, revealing the bandage soaked with blood. She gently removed it. She began to apply the medicine on it, moving slowly. When she finished, she wrapped the bandages around the wounds. His shoulder was a little harder to do but with some help from one of the men, she managed to get the bandaged around.

They kept their vigil from the day into the night. Neither patient moved. Susan and Edmund took turns watching them. They had managed to move Caspian's bed into the same tent as Lucy's making it easier to watch.

Peter slipped in, while Edmund was asleep and Susan was up watching. He quietly sat down next to her. She made no move.

"How are they doing", he finally managed to say.

"Not that good", she answered, shortly. She was still mad at him. He let out a breath of air.

"Listen, Sue. I'm sorry", he said.

She half-smiled, staring at Lucy.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"I was upset and angry. Angry that you had been used and I should have been there. I shouldn't have left."

Susan faced him.

"Peter", she said.

"I took my hate on Caspian and…Lucy could die for it", he whispered.

Susan hugged him. She could feel tears running down his face into his shoulder.

"We must all learn from our mistakes", she said.

"But my mistakes could kill someone", he answered.

Susan turned back and looked at Caspian.

"We can't change things though", she said slowly.

" And we must live with the consequences", he said softly.

Susan laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. He felt Susan fall asleep on him and slowly he drifted into sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I was able to post sooner than I thought, and this is by far the longest chapter. LOVE YA!**


	7. Awakening

**Disclaimer: We get it by now…**

**Thanks for all the uplifting (or not so uplifting) comments! **

**Chapter 7: Awakening**

Susan's eyes opened. She stretched and looked around.

Edmund was still asleep and Peter was nowhere in sight. Her eyes rested on her little sister. She looked so still, so lifeless. It sent a shiver up her spine. She turned her gaze to Caspian. How could something like this happen?

She heard a soft moan. She turned back to Lucy. She wasn't moving. Probably her imagination…there it was again. She looked carefully at Lucy's face. Lucy's eyes opened. Susan stared in shock. Her sister was…alive. The tears came in a flood, as she hugged her sister.

Edmund roused and saw Susan bent over.

"Lucy's dead," he mournfully thought.

He stood up. Why was Susan smiling? He came over.

"Lucy," he shouted, hugging his sister.

Peter came in at the sound of Edmund's shout. He ran over, seeing a sitting up Lucy. He wrapped her into a hug. It was a mixture of smiles and tears for the group. They pulled back.

"Are you alright," Peter chocked out.

Lucy nodded, smiling.

He hugged her again. It had been so hard, to think his baby sister could have died because of him. He smiled, tears streaming down.

Caspian opened his eyes with a gasp. He looked around. Where was he? He turned and spotted the happy group. A soft smile played on his features. They hadn't noticed him yet. They all looked so happy and relieved. Lucy was awake, he guessed. Susan turned and saw Caspian staring at them. A smile lit her face, as she ran over and collapsed into a hug on top of him. He slowly wrapped his good arm around her, as she sobbed into his chest.

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know if he should apologize or just leave it.

Lucy was smiling at Caspian and Susan.

Edmund cleared his throat. He didn't like love scenes of any kind, no matter the circumstances.

Susan finally pulled away and sat up. Caspian smiled up at Susan.

Edmund cleared his throat again. Susan and Caspian turned at the noise.

"Glad to see you awake," Edmund said.

Caspian looked at Peter. Peter shifted a bit. He stared back. Caspian gave him a slight nod. Peter slightly smiled. He knew it was now forgive and forget.

After a few days, Caspian and Lucy were well enough to get up and walk around. The group decided to head back to Cair Paravel. Peter swung on a horse and helped Lucy up in front of him. Edmund hopped on another. Susan climbed on one and helped Caspian on behind her. He slightly winced and wrapped his arms around Susan's waist. She tried to keep from blushing. They rode on to the castle.

Cair Paravel didn't look much different. Those who had still lived had hid out until they were sure the enemy was gone, and then they returned.

As they entered the gates, all gazes turned to Caspian. Caspian could feel the hate and resentment in their glares. He took his arms off of Susan, feeling embarrassed and nervous. The other four didn't seem to notice.

Caspian stared over the city. Dinner had been worst. Everyone stared at him, with glares of hate. Hostility was in the air. He had come outside to get away from it all. He rubbed the back of his neck, with his bandaged hand. Someone came behind him. It was Susan.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

Caspian shrugged his shoulders.

Susan slipped her hand in his. She could feel him gently squeeze it.

"What's wrong?" she softly asked.

He faced her.

"Susan, they all hate me here," he said.

"Oh, I don't think its hate," she said.

Caspian shook his head.

"No it is. They remember my face, who I am, and what I did. It's hate, Susan."

Susan stared at him.

"It's suffocating in there."

She leaned against him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It's not your fault," he answered.

"I guess it's hard for people to forget."

Susan nodded, staring out into the distance. Caspian stared into the sky.

"You can really see the stars here," he lamely commented.

Susan hid her smile. She nodded.

"You can see them better from here," she said, lying down on the grass.

Caspian lay next to her.

"I don't think these people will ever accept me," Caspian said.

Susan turned onto her elbow.

"I'm sure they will", she assured him.

He turned towards her.

"You think?" he asked, softly.

Susan nodded.

"I think people will soon forgive and forget."

Caspian shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe", he replied.

They heard someone clear there throat behind them. They sat up and turned around. It was Peter.

"I think you two need to come inside. There is someone here," he said, and then ran off.

Caspian stood up and helped Susan up. They followed the direction Peter had gone. They entered into a hall.

There Caspian saw the biggest lion ever. He stopped short, staring. A smile came across Susan's face.

"Aslan," she said.

Lucy, Edmund, and Peter were also in the room, surrounding the great lion. Caspian blinked, still staring.

"Aslan, this is Caspian," Peter said, gesturing to Caspian.

Caspian stared into his the lion's eyes. There was beauty, majesty, and wisdom in them.

"Come here my son," the lion said.

Caspian slowly approached, hesitating. He took in a deep breath as he came in front of Aslan. He noticed something else about the lion. A sort of sadness hung around him. A silence settled over the group. Caspian closed his eyes. He felt a breath come over him. It felt calming and peaceful. He opened his eyes again.

"Welcome, Caspian," the majestic lion said.

Caspian smiled and bowed his head.

"I'd like you to come with me," Aslan said.

Caspian looked at Susan. She smiled and nodded. Caspian followed Aslan out of the room, as the other four watched as they left.

**Please review! Hope you like it! There is going to be one more chapter before it is finished. Thank you for all your support of the story! Love ya!**


	8. Repentance

**Disclaimer: Why do I bother…?**

**Here is the final chapter of the story! R&R!**

**Chapter 8: Repentance**

There was silence between Caspian and Aslan. Caspian didn't exactly know what to say to the lion. Aslan was the first to break the silence.

"You seem troubled, Caspian,"

"Yes, sir."

More silence.

"What troubles you?"

"Well…uh…I don't think anyone likes me here," Caspian stuttered.

Aslan simply kept walking.

"But that's not the real reason I'm upset,"Caspian added.

A hint of something like a growl came out of Aslan.

"I…I made…I…I made Susan pregnant," Caspian stammered out.

The pair had come to a stop. Aslan looked up at Caspian.

"And you feel…ashamed," Aslan asked.

Caspian nodded, averting his eyes to the floor.

"This is good, Caspian."

Caspian looked back up.

"It is?"

"Yes. You see, child, you admitted what you did was wrong. When someone admits something they did was wrong, they are on the road to repentance."

"I don't seem to understand."

"Sit down, Caspian."

Caspian sat down, his knees to his chest.

"When someone does something wrong they usually feel ashamed. When they admit they are wrong, they are facing the problem. The next step would be to ask the person or people you have hurt to forgive you, for what you did wrong. Then you are on your way to repentance. You are repenting for what you did wrong."

Caspian slowly nodded.

"I'm beginning to understand. When I admitted what I did to Susan was wrong to you, which is good?"

The majestic lion nodded.

"And now I should ask Susan and everyone else I've hurt to forgive me?"

Again, Aslan nodded.

"But how does that help?"

"When you do something wrong but don't admit it you are adding sin to your life. Soon, you add more and more things till you can't get out of it."

"I see what I must do now."

Caspian looked deep into the lion's eyes.

"Aslan, did you know what I did?"

The lion kept looking straight in Caspian's eyes.

"I suppose you did," Caspian sighed.

"Now, I think you should return to your friends."

Caspian nodded.

"Will, you come to?"

"I have other business I must attend."

"I see. Thank you, Aslan." And with that, Caspian stood up and headed back to the hall.

"What is taking them so long," Peter said, pacing the floor.

"Maybe it's something important," Lucy said.

Peter glared.

"You're too impatient, Peter," Edmund said.

Peter continued to glare.

Susan sighed; looking in the direction that Caspian and Aslan had went.

Caspian slowly entered the room. Four pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Where's Aslan?" Lucy asked.

"He said he had to leave," Caspian informed them.

He swallowed. Asking for forgiveness was going to be harder than he thought.

"Umm…Susan, can I talk to you for a second?"

Susan nodded, following Caspian a little ways out of the room.

"What is it?" she asked.

Caspian took in a deep breath.

"I want to ask for your forgiveness."

Susan stared at him.

"It was wrong for me to…do what I did that night," He finished.

Susan wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry too. It was my fault."

"Hardly," Caspian snorted.

Susan smiled, taking in a deep breath.

"This is going to be hard," she softly said.

"What would happen if you married me?"

Susan pulled back, eyes wide.

"What did you say?"

"What would happen if you married me?" Caspian repeated.

Susan shook her head.

"I don't understand…" she faltered.

Caspian let out a breath.

"Look, the child in there is mine. Wouldn't it be better if we married?"

Susan pursued her lips.

"Logically, yes it would be better," she said slowly.

"But would you want to do it," the both said in unison. They laughed.

"For me, yes," Caspian said. 

"Really?" Susan questioned.

Caspian nodded, hugging her. Susan sighed against him.

"Now we have to break it to your siblings," Caspian added.

Susan smiled.

"I think they'll like it."

When they said the news, Lucy was ecstatic, Edmund nonchalant, and Peter turned green. When Caspian added, asking for forgiveness, Peter passed out. Edmund and Lucy both forgave him, while trying to revive Peter. When he came to, he couldn't really remember Caspian saying anything about it, so it was forgive and forget for them.

Caspian smiled at Susan. Aslan had been right. He felt so much better now. Then again, he guessed Aslan was always right. Susan and he had decided to get married as soon as possible, before the child was born. For once he had done something right.

Susan leaned back against Caspian. Things had been so crazy, on how it all played out. All for her one night with a king.

**Thank you all my fans for reading this story! I enjoyed writing it! Love ya! **


End file.
